Bayangan
by Flaesy Kujyou
Summary: Aku, Hanazono Karin. aku adalah perempuan pendiam dan tidak diperhatikan oleh teman-teman sekelasku. aku hanyalah sebuah bayangan yang berada disekitar mereka, bayangan yang selalu ada, tapi tak pernah diperhatikan. #badsummary , RnR please :D
1. Chapter 1

Flaesy bawa fic multichap baru /#ditendang readers# (Readers : Fic yg laen blom kelar woi..)

hehehe.. Flaesy kepingin publish ini XD , Flaesy udah publish di blog Flaesy sih.. tpi Flaesy juga kepingin publish disini XD .

walaupun gaje banget .. Flaesy kepingin tau pendapat minna ^W^ ,

dan .. judulnya aneh ya? -_- Flaesy nggak tau mau buat judul apa,

okelah.. chap 1 Bayangan ~

* * *

**Disclaimer:** Kamichama Karin © Koge Donbo

**Story:** Bayangan © Flaesy Kujyou

**Rated:** T

**Pairing : **KazuRin

**Peringatan : **Ancur, Gaje, OOC banget, de es be.

**~Selamat Membaca~**

**.**

**.**

**~ Bayangan ~**

Cahaya selalu memberi ketenangan pada orang-orang karena cahaya telah menghilangkan kegelapan yang menakutkan. Cahaya selalu bisa membuat orang-orang bahagia karena cahaya telah membuat orang-orang bisa melihat dunia mereka.

Namun, sayangnya aku bukanlah cahaya. Aku hanyalah sebuah bayangan. Bayangan yang selalu berada didekat orang-orang dan selalu mengikuti kemanapun orang-orang pergi. Tapi tak pernah diperhatikan oleh mereka.

Walau cahaya memberikan penerangan dan membuat bayangan semakin panjang, tetap saja orang-orang hanya memperhatikan sang cahaya dan melupakan sang bayangan. Walau bayangan itu berada disekitar mereka.

Seperti halnya aku dan sahabatku. Aku adalah bayangan dan sahabatku adalah cahaya. Kenapa sahabatku adalah cahaya? Itu karena dia begitu populer dan disukai oleh murid-murid sekolah kami. Sama seperti cahaya. Dan kenapa aku adalah bayangan? Itu karena tak ada yang pernah memperhatikanku.

"Hei, Karin-chan! kenapa bengong lagi sih? Kau terlalu sering bengong, cobalah untuk merubah kebiasaanmu itu," ucap sahabatku yang sudah meyadarkanku dari lamunanku yang sama setiap kali aku bengong.

Aku tersenyum pada sahabat cantikku ini. dia sangat cantik, rambut hitamnya begitu berkilau. Matanya sangat indah dan menawan. Wajah putihnya yang mulus dan senyum manisnya sangatlah melengkapi kesempurnaan dirinya.

Dia memang pantas menjadi perempuan yang diidamkan oleh laki-laki sekolah kami dan dia memang cahaya.

"Hei! Karin-chan! jangan begong lagi, kau mau kesambet disiang hari seperti ini ya?" tanyanya dengan raut wajah kesal.

Aku tertawa kecil melihat raut wajahnya itu. "Haha.. tentu saja tidak Rika-chan,"

Rika, atau lebih lengkapnya adalah Karasuma Rika. Sahabatku sejak 5 tahun lalu. aku, Hanazono Karin adalah perempuan pendiam yang keberadaannya jarang dirasakan. Sensei yang mengajar pun terkadang melupakan namaku saat pengabsenan.

Aku sangatlah sedih karena itu, tapi Rika datang menghampiriku memperlihatkan cahaya dirinya sambil mengatakan. "Tidak apa, semuanya pasti akan menjadi baik pada waktunya,". Sejak saat itulah aku dan Rika menjadi akrab sampai saat ini. sampai kami menjadi sahabat.

"Oi, Karin-chan!" panggil Rika lagi.

"Ah? Eh? I-iya?"

Kulihat Rika menghela nafas. "Huh~ .. kau ini," ucapnya.

Aku hanya bisa tertawa kecil. Bukan menertawakan dirinya, tapi mentertawakan diriku sendiri yang sering bengong ini.

"Oiya! Bagaimana kalau sepulang sekolah nanti kita pergi ke mall?" tanya Rika antusias.

Aku tersenyum. Ini memang kesukaan Rika, pergi ke mall untuk melihat-lihat pakaian yang terpajang dibalik kaca toko-toko yang tersedia disana. "Hmn.. baiklah,"

"Yeay!" sorak bahagia Rika.

.

.

.

Aku dan Rika kini tengah melangkahkan kaki kami di mall. Rika sudah sedari tadi melirik kearah pakaian-pakaian yang dia lihat. Sepertinya belum ada yang menarik hatinya.

"Waaa!" pekik Rika sambil menunjuk sebuah pakaian yang cukup manis, yang terpajang dibalik kaca sebuah toko. "Karin-chan! lihat.. lihat.. itu manis sekali!" ucapnya histeris.

"Ya.. kau benar Rika-chan,"

Tanpa menunggu lagi, Rika langsung melangkahkan kakinya dengan cepat menuju toko itu dan meninggalkanku.

Aku hanya bisa tertawa kecil melihat tingkah sahabatku ini. memang sudah cukup sering kulihat tingkahnya ini, tapi aku tak pernah bosan. Mungkin ini karena aku menemukan sedikit cahaya pada diriku saat aku bersamanya. Aku merasa diriku seperti cahaya, sama seperti dirinya.

Saat menyusul Rika yang sudah masuk ke toko itu. kakiku tiba-tiba saja tersandung dan membuatku hampir jatuh. Hampir? Ya karena aku merasakan ada seseorang yang menahanku.

Saat kulihat siapa yang menahanku. Yang kulihat adalah laki-laki berambut blonde dan laki-laki itu memiliki mata blue saffire yang indah. "Kau tak apa?" tanyanya.

"Eh? Hmn.. ya," ucapku. "Ah... aku harus pergi, Arigatou ne," ucapku sambil berlalu pergi.

Sekilas kulihat laki-laki itu mengembangkan senyumannya.

Deg! Deg! Deg! Ugh! aku kenapa ya? kenapa jantungku berdegup kencang seperti ini?. apakah karena senyuman laki-laki itu?.

"Hoi...Karin-chan! kau kemana saja?" tanya Rika.

"A-aku.."

Rika langsung memotong perkataanku. "Hmn.. Karin-chan bagaimana menurutmu? Apakah akan cocok denganku?" tanya Rika sambil memperlihatkan pakaian yang tadi diincarnya.

Kulihat dengan seksama. "Hmn.. menurutku cocok, kenapa tidak coba saja?"

Rika tersenyum. "Kalau kau sudah mengatakan cocok, tidak perlu lagi mencobanya," ucap Rika sambil membawa pakaian itu ke kasir.

Setelah membeli pakaian itu, aku kira Rika akan mengajakku keliling lagi. Tapi ternyata dia sudah puas dengan apa yang dia dapat dan langsung mengajakku untuk pulang.

Saat di persimpangan jalan yang cukup dekat dengan rumahku, aku dan Rika berpisah. Karena rumah kami berbeda arah dari sana.

Aku melanjutkan perjalananku menuju rumahku yang sudah dekat. Tapi langkahku terhenti saat melihat seorang anak laki-laki ditaman yang berada disamping jalan yang sedang kulalui, anak itu sendiri tanpa ada orang dewasa disekitarnya.

Aku menghampiri anak itu. "Hmn.. hei, adik kecil. Sedang apa sendirian disini?" tanyaku.

Anak itu mendongak dan menatapku. "Suzune.. mencari onii-chan," ucap anak laki-laki berambut blonde itu.

"Namamu Suzune?" tanyaku. Anak itu mengangguk. "Baiklah Suzune, aku akan bantu mencari Onii-chanmu," ucapku sambil menggandeng tangan kecilnya untuk mencari kakaknya.

"Onee-chan?" panggil Suzune. Aku menoleh kearahnya. "Siapa nama Onee-chan?"

Aku menepuk jidatku. Betapa tidak sopannya aku didepan anak kecil ini, bagaimana bisa aku tidak memperkenalkan diriku sendiri. "Karin, namaku Karin," ucapku.

Suzune pun mengangguk dengan senyuman yang mengembang dibibir mungilnya itu. ughhh! Menggemaskannya dirinya.

Andai aku memiliki adik sepertinya. Tapi, orang tuaku sudah meninggal beberapa tahun yang lalu karena kecelakaan dan mereka meninggalkan aku sendiri. Aku pun tinggal bersama bibiku yang super sibuk, hanya pulang sebulan 2 kali saja dan itu pun hanya sebentar.

"HA! Onii-chan!" pekik Suzune tiba-tiba dan itu langsung membuyarkan lamunanku.

Aku melihat kearah pandangan Suzune dan aku melihat laki-laki yang menolongku tadi. Laki-laki itu berlari dengan ekspresi khawatir. "Suzune! Kau kemana saja? sudah ku bilang kan? Aku hanya pergi sebentar," ujar laki-laki itu pada Suzune.

"Tapi... Suzune ingin ikut, Suzune malas dirumah terus," ucap Suzune memelas.

Laki-laki itu menghela nafas. Dan seperti baru melihat hantu atau sejenisnya, mata blue saffire miliknya membulat saat melihat aku yang berada disebelah Suzune.

Apakah begitu tidak terasanya keberadaanku?

.

.

.

TBC

* * *

Bagaimana minna-san? memang cukup aneh dan gaje :D

oiya, tenang saja. Fic Flaesy yang lain pasti Flaesy update terus kok, tapi Flaesy cicil ya? *nyengir#plak

okelah minna! Flaesy tunggu review kalian XD , dan bagaimana tanggapan kalian ttng Fic ini XD

Flaesy juga tidak bisa update kilat ne.. karena Flaesy harus update Fic yang lain dulu XD

Jaaa ne ...


	2. Chapter 2

Hello minna 0w0

gomennasai ne.. Flaesy baru bisa update sekarang. huhuhuhu. TTwTT, maafkan Flaesy ya ne..

Flaesy nggak nyangka sudah menelantarkan fanfic Flaesy hampir 1 tahun TT^TT *Dilempar sendal* redears: udah setahun kale!

Bubur sudah menjadi nasi *redears: kebalik woy! . karena sudah terjadi, baiklah.. langsung saja. chap 2 Bayangan ^^

* * *

**Disclaimer :** Kamichama Karin©Koge Donbo

**Story :** Bayangan © Flaesy Kujyou

**Peringatan :** Gaje, Ancur banget, dsb

**~Selamat Membaca~**

**.**

**.**

**~Bayangan~**

Aku. Hanazono Karin, yang baru saja ingin pulang ke rumah dan beristirahat dengan tenang. Tiba-tiba saja terdampar disebuah apartemen yang ditinggali oleh kakak beradik berambut blonde.

Aku menghela nafas. Bagaimana bisa aku terbujuk dengan mudahnya tadi.

**Flashback**

_Aku menatap laki-laki berambut blonde dengan iris blue saffire yang tak lain adalah kakak Suzune. Entah perasaanku saja atau dia memang menatapku seperti baru saja melihat hantu._

_"Onii-chan!, ini Karin-nee" ucap Suzune memperkenalkanku pada kakaknya. Aku hanya mengangguk sedikit tanpa senyuman diwajahku, ketika kakak Suzune menatapku lagi. "Tadi Karin-nee membantu Suzune mencari Onii-chan" lanjut Suzune._

_ "Ah, benarkah?" tanya kakak Suzune._

_Suzune mengangguk. "Hum! Ah! Ya! Onii-chan, ayo ajak Karin-nee ke rumah. Di rumah ada banyak cake yang enak! Tadi Onee-chan membawa banyak cake sebelum pergi lagi" jelas Suzune dengan lucu._

_Kakak Suzune menatap Suzune dengan senyuman. "Ide bagus," sahutnya._

_Tanpa sadar, senyumanku mengembang ketika melihat kakak beradik itu. "Karin-nee! Karin-nee! Ayo mampir ke rumah Suzune!" ajak Suzune sambil menarik tanganku._

_Aku terkejut karena tiba-tiba saja Suzune sudah berada didekatku sambil menarikku. "Ah! Maaf. Aku harus segera pulang. Mungkin lain kali ya Suzune" tolakku dengan halus._

_Mendengar penolakanku. Suzune langsung menatap kakaknya dan kembali lagi menatapku dengan mata berkaca-kaca. "Ayolah. Kumohon Karin-nee," pinta Suzune._

_Ugh! Suzune begitu manisnya. Aku jadi tidak tega menolaknya. _

_Aku mengangguk dan Suzune tersenyum manis setelahnya. "Yeay!" seru Suzune senang._

**Flashback Off**

Aku kembali menghela nafas. aku dengan mudahnya terbujuk oleh orang yang belum aku kenal baik. Tapi...

Cakenya sangat enak!

"Karin-nee.. coba yang ini!. yang ini juga enak!" ucap Suzune sambil memberikan Cake lainnya padaku.

Aku tersenyum. Suzune sungguh anak yang baik. "Terimakasih" ucapku.

Entah perasaanku saja atau Cake ini seperti buatan seseorang yang kukenal ya? aku seperti pernah merasakannya sebelumnya. Ah, mungkin ini perasaanku saja. siapapun bisa membuat Cake yang sama. Kecuali untukku. Bibi dan Rika selalu memarahiku ketika aku membuat cake karena rasa dan bentuk dari cake buatanku tidak bisa dijelaskan dengan kata-kata.

"Suzune, kau jangan makan terlalu banyak Cake, oke?" kakak Suzune memperingati adik kecilnya itu.

Kakak Suzune memposisikan dirinya didekat Suzune. "Aku belum mengucapkan terimakasih karena telah menemani adikku ini" ucapnya kemudian sambil mengusap kepala Suzune yang tengah melahap cake dengan pelan.

Aku menggelengkan kepalaku. "Ti-tidak perlu".

Kemudian obrolan kami berlanjut tanpa terpotong sedikitpun. Untuk pertama kalinya aku bisa mengobrol dengan orang yang baru aku kenal seperti mengobrol dengan Rika. Sangat menyenangkan saat megobrol dengan kakak Suzune.

"Ah. Aku harus segera pulang" ucapku ketika melihat jam yang terpasang didinding.

Aku bergegas berdiri dari posisi dudukku. Kakak Suzune juga ikut berdiri. "Mau aku antar?" tanyanya.

Aku menggelengkan kepalaku. "Tidak perlu, rumahku dekat dari sini" sahutku.

"Terimakasih sudah mengizinkanku mampir dan mencicipi Cakenya" ucapku ketika sudah berada didepan pintu.

"Tidak, aku seharusnya berterimakasih karena mau berkunjung ke rumah kami" sahut kakak Suzune.

Aku mengangguk pelan. Dia sangat ramah.

"Kalau begitu aku permisi" ucapku kemudian.

Kakak Suzune mengangguk. "Sampai jumpa besok" ucapnya.

Aku mengangguk menanggapi ucapannya. Lalu aku bergegas pulang ke rumahku. Tapi, aku tidak mengerti maksudnya. Apa maksudnya sampai jumpa besok? Apakah kami akan bertemu lagi besok?.

.

.

.

"Pagi Karin!" sapa Rika dipagi yang cerah ini.

Aku baru saja sampai dikelas dan Rika langsung menyapaku dengan riangnya. Apakah hari ini hari spesial?.

"Ada apa?" tanyaku to the point.

Rika tersenyum. "Kemarin aku membuat beberapa cake dan aku membawa beberapa untuk dibagi denganmu!" jelas Rika ceria.

Dia sangat bersemangat hari ini. aku yakin ini bukan hanya soal dia ingin memberiku cake, ada hal lain yang membuatnya bahagia. "Ah! Ya, dan—" ucapan Rika terhenti, ia langsung menutup mulutnya dan membalikkan badannya.

Lalu bergumam tidak jelas sambil memukul kepalanya dengan pelan.

"Ada apa?" tanyaku.

Rika langsung menatapku. "Ti-tidak ada! Hehe" sahutnya dengan senyuman.

Aku yakin dia menyembunyikan sesuatu dariku. Tapi aku tidak ambil pusing. Jika Rika tidak mau memberitahukannya padaku, maka aku tidak boleh memaksakannya.

"Hmn.. ne, Rika?" panggilku.

"Ya?" tanyanya sambil menatapku.

Aku menatap Rika. "Sejak kapan meja ini ada disamping mejaku?"tanyaku pada Rika sambil menunjuk meja yang berada disamping mejaku.

Mejaku adalah meja yang paling belakang dan sejak aku masuk kekelas ini tidak ada meja lainnya yang berada disampingku. Sampai hari ini aku menemukan sebuah meja yang sudah diletakkan disamping mejaku.

"Ah itu.. bukankah aku sudah mengatakan padamu kalau hari ini kita akan menerima murid baru?" tanya Rika.

Aku tidak ingat sedikitpun tentang murid baru yang akan datang kekelasku. Kapan Rika mengatakannya? Aku sama sekali tidak ingat.

Aku menggelengkan kepalaku. Dan itu langsung membuat Rika menghela nafas. "Makanya! Aku sudah sering mengatakan padamu, ketika aku bicara padamu jangan melamun!" celetuk Rika sambil menarik kedua pipiku dengan gemas.

"Kau bisa membuat pipiku melar" ucapku sedikit kesal sambil mengelus kedua pipiku.

Rika tersenyum jahil. "Karinku sedang kesal. Aku harus melakukan apa ya agar dia tidak kesal lagi" ucap Rika pada dirinya sendiri.

Ia memperlihatkan kedua tangannya yang siap mengelitikku. "Jangan Rika" ucapku sambil melangkah mundur.

Rika tidak mendengarkanku. "Jangan Rik— hwa!" seruku tiba-tiba ketika aku menabrak seseorang. Tangan orang itu langsung menangkap tanganku agar aku tidak terjatuh.

"Te-terima—kasih" ucapku sedikit terpotong ketika melihat wajah orang yang baru saja kutabrak sekaligus yang menolongku.

Dia adalah kakak Suzune. Tu-tunggu dulu! Si-siapa ya namanya? Si-siapa? Jangan bilang aku melupakan namanya!. Bagaimana bisa aku melupakan nama orang yang kemarin aku kenal?!.

"Err.. emn.. ka-kau" ucapku sambil menatap kakak Suzune.

AH! Aku tidak bisa mengingat siapa namanya! Mana mungkin aku memanggilnya dengan sebutan 'kakak Suzune'!.

"Ah! Aku Kujyou Kazune, maaf kemarin aku lupa memperkenalkan diri" ucapnya sopan.

Ah! Haha—haha—haha . untuk apa aku berpikir keras mengingat nama yang memang tidak pernah disebutkan olehnya. Haha—haha—haha.

Aku menatap ke arah lain sambil tersenyum miris.

"Ah! Ka-" ucapan Rika terhenti. "Ka-kau murid baru dikelas ini ya?" tanya Rika dengan senyuman yang sedikit dipaksakan.

"Ya, begitulah" sahut Kazune.

Aku menatap mereka berdua. ada sesuatu yang disembunyikan dariku dan merekalah yang menyembunyikannya.

Mereka terlihat saling mengenal. Tapi itu mungkin hanya firasatku saja.

Tapi kenapa Rika terlihat gugup seperti itu saat bicara dengan Kazune?. tidak seperti Rika yang biasanya, yang selalu bicara dengan akrab.

a-apa jangan- jangan Ri-Rika menyukai Kazune?!. bi-bisa jadi! Karena ini pertama kalinya Rika seperti itu!.

kalau begitu! Aku akan mendukungnya!.

.

.

.

"Kujyou Kazune, salam kenal" Kazune tengah memperkenalkan dirinya ke seisi kelas.

Aku mendengar beberapa pembicaraan murid perempuan yang ada dikelasku.

_"Wah! Kujyou-san tampan ya!"_. Hmn.. ya, aku akui Kazune tampan.

_"Hei.. hei, kau jangan merebutnya! Tadi aku melihat dirinya sudah akrab dengan Rika!"_ . aku mengangguk.

_"Mereka akan menjadi pasangan yang serasi"_ . aku mengangguk, Yup! Yup! Mereka pasti akan menjadi pasangan yang serasi.

Lalu aku mengalihkan pandanganku ke arah Rika. A-apa .. a-paan ekspresi Rika itu?!.

Aku terkejut melihat ekspresi Rika yang begitu menyeramkan bagiku.

Rika menunduk dengan berbagai aura gelap yang tengah mengelilinginya. Sepertinya Rika tengah menahan emosinya saat ini.

"Baiklah, Kujyou-san. Kau boleh duduk" ucap sensei.

Kazune mengangguk dan kemudian ia melangkahkan kakinya ke meja yang sudah ada di sampingku ini.

Saat ia melewati meja Rika. Ia terhenti sesaat karena Rika tiba-tiba saja memberikannya selembar kertas kecil. Kemudian Kazune kembali melangkahkan kakinya ke mejanya.

Aku penasaran apa isi kertas itu?

Kazune duduk dikursinya, kemudian membaca isi kertas itu. beberapa detik kemudian, Kazune tertawa pelan dan ia berusaha untuk menahannya.

Aku menjadi penasaran dengan isi kertas itu!.

"Baiklah, kita lanjutkan materi kemarin. buka, halaman 78" ucap sensei. "Ah!, Hanazono-san. Bisakah kau berbagi buku dengan Kujyou-san?. Dia belum memiliki bukunya"

aku terkejut saat sensei mengatakan itu padaku. Aku merasakan seisi kelas tengah memandangku. "I-iya" sahutku.

Kreeet! Kazune menggeser mejanya agar menjadi satu dengan mejaku.

Aku menatapnya. Ia tersenyum. "Agar lebih mudah berbagi buku" ucapnya.

Degh! Degh! Degh! ugh.. kenapa jantungku tiba-tiba saja berdebar seperti ini? a-apakah karena senyuman Kazune?!. entah mengapa aku merasa pernah merasakan hal seperti ini sebelumnya.

Aku menggelengkan kepalaku. Lalu aku kembali menatap ke arah sensei yang tengah menjelaskan.

Tuk! Tuk!. Aku mendengar suara dari sebelahku. Aku pun menoleh ke arah suara itu.

Ternyata Kazune tengah mengetukkan pulpennya ke buku tulis miliknya. Lebih tepatnya ke sebuah gambar yang aneh, sebuah gambar bola bulu? Tpi kenapa memliki kaki dan mata? sangat aneh dan lucu.

"Pffttt" aku mencoba menahan tawaku karena melihat gambar itu. "Pft.. hahaha" dan pada akhirnya aku tidak bisa menahan tawaku.

"Hanazono-san?! Apakah ada yang lucu?" tanya sensei.

Dengan cepat. Aku langsung menggelengkan kepalaku. "Ti-tidak ada sensei" ucapku malu.

aku menunduk. Sungguh memalukan! Untuk pertama kalinya aku tertawa seperti itu dikelas!.

Tuk! Tuk!. Kazune kembali memberik isyarat untuk melihat buku tulisnya lagi.

Aku kembali melihat ke arah buku tulisnya.

* * *

Akhirnya aku melihat ekspresimu yang lain, selain ekspresi datarmu. Aku kira kau tidak bisa memperlihatkan ekspresimu yang lain padaku.

Dan wajahmu terlihat manis tadi

* * *

Blush! Aku merasa wajahku memerah setelah membaca tulisan itu.

Aku menoleh ke arah Kazune dan Kazune tengah menatapku sambil tersenyum.

Degh! degh! degh! ugh! A-apa a-apaan senyuman itu?! dan apa maksud tulisannya itu?! apa dia tengah menggodaku?!

Aku menoleh ke arah lain sambil meredakan debaran jantungku.

Apakah ini efek karena aku tidak pernah dekat dengan laki-laki? Dan apakah dia tahu kalau aku tidak pernah dekat dengan laki-laki, makanya dia menggodaku seperti ini?!

aku harap hari ini berlalu dengan cepat. agar aku tidak digodanya seperti ini.

.

.

.

TBC

* * *

Thanks to :

**Kiky kazurin **

**dci**

**mo**

**Kirigaya Zikarishika**

**Vii Violetta Anais**

**prisca**

**Guest**

**Rere**

**edogawa conan**

**Anel**

**irieaihara27**

**Kujyou Kazum**

**Guest**

**Resy**

* * *

maaf Flaesy nggak bisa bales review kalian. tapi Flaesy sangat-sangat berterimakasih karena sudah mau mereview fanfic gaje Flaesy ini. dan maafkan Flaesy yang lama menghilang ini TTwTT

Dan, Flaesy nggk janji akan update cepat karena masih ada kesibukan didunia nyata QwQ

kalau begitu sampai jumpa #kabur

mohon review ya! QwQ


End file.
